Gundam Age: Mistake of the past
by Moonreaper666
Summary: If you've been watching Gundam Age and thought what the Veigan did was a total mistake, then this fanfiction is for you! It would provide a more rational and less horrific scenario.
1. Chapter 1 Demons of the Past

**It is the year 101 AC (Advanced Calendar) the dark legacy of humanity has been left behind it the past or so it has been.**

**The day "the Angel fell" in which mysterious mobile suits destroyed the colony Angel. Fortunately, the colony had been evacuated before the mobile suits entered and destroyed the colony.**

**Now six years later, the colony designated Orvan would become the first battlefield for a new war as an exotic space ship and three alien mobile suits decloaks at a nearby asteroid field. Inside the control station, which allows access to the colony's main entrance, a mysterious man opens the gate, allowing three mysterious mobile suits to enter the colony.**

"Its time for the Earth Federation to pay for its crimes." said by the mysterious man in a cold ominous tone.

**Gunfire and explosions riddle the colony, taken by surprise; the Earth federation garrison tries to deploy as many mobile suits as possible to counter the threat. One Genoace flies into the middle of a city and fires at one of the enemy mobile suits.**

"Die you monster!" said by Genoace pilot as he fires his beam rifle at the unknown mobile suit.

**The unknown mobile, classified as the Ovv-f Gafran, is the standard mobile suit of the UE (unknown enemy). It is superior to the mobile suits of the federation in firepower, speed, and armor, and is capable of decimating entire squads of Genoaces.**

**The Gafran isn't fazed by the laser beam and begins to charge at the Genoace. The Genoace fires several more shots, but none of them even put a dent in the Gafran's armor. The Gafran deploys a fixed beam saber from its right hand and attacks the Genoace.**

"NO, I don't want to die!" said by the pilot as he raises the mobile suit's shield to protect himself.

**The Gafran does not go for the killing blow instead, it dashes onto the right side and in one swipe, and it cuts of both of the Genoace's arms, leaving both it and the pilot intact. The UE rips open the cockpit and brings one of its hands flat next to the cockpit, seemingly urging the pilot to get out of the mobile suit.**

"Huh, it wants me to get out?" said by the pilot.

**The pilot jumps onto the Gafran's hand and is brought down to the ground. Quickly and efficiently, the three Gafrans neutralize all of the garrison forces in the area. However, disaster struck as in the crossfire one skyscraper received a direct hit from a Genoace's beam rifle. One family is still inside when the beam hit.**

"Mom!" said by Flit Asuno as he races to his mother side.

**Flit's mother is trap in the debris from the skyscraper. In desperation, Flit tries to dig his mother out but to no avail.**

"Flit its no use, take this and get out of here!" said by Marino Asuno, Flit's mothers, as she gives the control unit to Flit.

"NO! I don't want to leave you!" said by Flit as he becomes more desperate in rescuing his mother.

**Just as all hope**

"Don't worry, let me help." said the mysterious man as he digs away the rubble.

**With the help of the mysterious person, Flit manages to rescue his mother right before the explosion. **

"Hew!" said by Flit in his exhausted state.

"You must be the Asuno family, am I correct?" said by the mysterious man

"Yes, and who are you?" asked by Flit

"My name is Gerra Zoi. We need to go."

**All of the colonists are being herded by mysterious beings dress up as alien astronauts and their mysterious mobile suits.**

"Where are we going?" said by Flit.

"We are going towards Orvan's core. Do not worry, we won't be harmed." said by the Gerra

**The entire colonist entered the core, where the UE are bringing it some equipment. Connecting to the core is a UE ship, which decloaks itself before attaching. Suspicions grow amongst the colonists, the biggest one about Gerra's cooperation with the UE. The UE have finished maintenance of their equipment and Gerra steps onto the stage. The UE machines look like a media outlet, which they covered up with a makeshift cover. Flit notices Gerra leaving and then reappearing as one of the UE.**

**Somewhere on the colony Astor, Grodek Ainoa is working on his computer, when all of a sudden…**

**All over the media a mysterious being (Gerra in his UE uniform) shows up on the media.**

"People of the Earth Federation, you have been deceived by your government." (Gerra)

"What the hell is he talking about?" said by one of the coworkers

**A video shows up, showing federation warships attacking civilian ships of the outskirts of Mars.**

"The Earth Federation is responsible for taking the lives of MILLIONS! They have killed and oppressed thousands to hide their dark secrets! Do not believe what they say…" the speech continues on.

**After he finishes his speech, Gerra, still in his UE uniform, goes into a private room, changes clothes and walks towards the Asuno family.**

"Miss Asuno, may I have a word with your son?" Gerra said.

**She agrees and Gerra and Flit go towards a private room.**

"What do you what with me?" Flit asks

"Listen to me closely. My people come from the planet Mars as part of a operation known as the Mars Project." said by Gerra

"The Mars Project." Flit said

"A hundred years ago, the planet Earth is overpopulated. Face with the realities of total chaos, the Earth Federation began the construction of space colonies to provide living space for the people of Earth. The first five colonies are established across the Martian perimeter. Suddenly, a mysterious disease infects 20% of the colonists."

"That's terrible." said Flit

"That wasn't the worse part, faced with our guaranteed extinction the Earth Federation left us for dead. Suffering from an incurable disease and left for dead, all hope was lost until…" said by Gerra

"Until…" said Flit

"Your family intervened on our behalf, smuggling supplies to us despite the federation branding us as already dead." said by Gerra as he puts both of his arms on Flit's shoulders.

"Be proud of you family, for they had helped us when everyone us left us to die." Gerra said with a heartwarming smile.

"I am proud of my family name, but I can't believe the Earth federation would do something like this!" said by Flit in a furious tone.

"Does not worry, the Earth Federation will pay for its crimes. But for now you must rest." said by Gerra

**The day the shadows came became the first of a series of battles for the Earth Federation as numerous colonies, enrage at the atrocities the federation committed, and engage in a full-blown rebellion. While the bulk of the Earth Federation's army stays loyal to the corrupt and tyrannical federation, some of the low ranking officers and soldiers have instigated rebellions across Federation space. With a fifth off the territories and colonies under rebel control, UE have taken over the rebel territories with ease.**

**After the incident, Flit and his mother choose to reside in the colony of Nora, home to a friend of the Asuno family, Commander Bruzar. There, Flit spends the next seven years creating the ancient weapon of the Asuno family, the legendary Gundam.**

**Somewhere in the White House, capital of the Earth Federation. The president of the Earth Federation is watching as rebellions occur throughout federation territory.**

"So… they've already made their move. How odd that they managed to find recording detail the federation's actions. Well it does not matter, for as long as humanity blindly follows the Federation, nothing will stop us! (VERY EVIL LAUGHTER)"

**Revelations of the Federation's crimes have inciting anti-Federation riots across the galaxy, in favor of the UE! How will this affect Flit and the rest of the characters. Find out in chapter 2, Rise GUNDAM!**

**Also next chapter will be an intermission. What happens to Grodek and his family? Find out in the intermission**


	2. Intermission

**Chapter 1.5: Intermission**

**On the colony Astor, Grodek, his coworkers and the entire colony have just watched the UE transmission, detailing the abandonment of the people of Mars by the Earth Federation. Shocked at the nature of the images, the colonial governor declares martial law and orders the military to cut power to the colony but to no avail.**

"What are we going to do Grodek? The colony is in a full-scale riot!" said by one of his coworkers

"We should stay here until…" said by Grodek as he is interrupted by another transmission

**The second transmission shows the view from within the colony core, which is used as an escape pod. Outside the Earth Federation fleet and mobile suits are firing at the colony core.**

(Screams of fear coming from a girl)

"That voice, its my daughter! My daughter is there!" said by Grodek to his coworkers

**One of the beam shots is blocked by a Gafran. The blast waves cause the core to shake while the colonist tremble in fear. Coming into the video is Grodek's wife and daughter.**

"No! My family is there!" said by Grodek

**Suddenly, three soldiers entered the building through the elevator.**

"Martial law is in place! Turn off the computers!" said by one of the soldiers as they pointed their guns

"To hell with the federation!" said by a security guard as he tackles one of the soldiers.

**Several of Grodek's coworkers apprehend the soldiers.**

"Several members of my family have gone to Mars and you left them all to die!" said by the security guard in a furious tone as he points his handgun at one of the soldiers.

**The employees are scared at the guard's action but Grodek calms the situation down.**

"Its not their fault. They probably don't know about the federation's involvement until now." said by Grodek as he grabs the gun from the guard.

"Hey guys, look outside." said by one of the coworkers

**The workers look outside of the building, only to see fighting throughout the colony. Riot police attempt to quell the riots while soldiers and their mobile suits engage rebels. They see an approaching group of soldiers when the manager enters the floor.**

"I can't believe the federation would do something this abhorrent! I'm going out, kicking ass, and taking names. Are you coming with me or not?" said by the fanatical manager as he brings his entire collection of guns.

"Fine with me, many of my relatives where sent to Mars!" said by one of the workers as he grabs a shotgun

"I can't let the federation get away with this. I'm coming too!" said by another coworker as he grabs a hunting rifle

**Grodek himself also agrees and picks up one of the soldier's combat rifles.**

"Those bastard didn't care if my family dies. I'll make them pay!" said by a furious Grodek as the entire group enters the elevators.

**The elevators went down to the ground floor, where the twelve rebels exit the building. They enter Residential District 4 and spot an incoming group of soldiers.**

"Guys stay down. The bastards are up ahead." said by Grodek as they hid under a wall of rubble.

**The squad of soldiers is compose of ten infantry and a riot police vehicle. They go down the road without noticing the ambush the rebels have prepared for them. Suddenly, Grodek notices someone on top of a house, who fires a rocket at the vehicle.**

(BOOM!) "Now! Open fire!" said by Grodek as the entire group fires at the soldiers.

**Totally caught by surprise and taking fire from two directions the entire squad was decimated in seconds. The man on top signals them to come inside, in which Grodek agrees and tells his comrades to go inside as well.**

"Welcome to my stash house." said by the rebel, but the stash of guns indicates that he is an arms dealer.

**Looking around, the group notices the quantity of heavy firepower the arms dealer has. Everything from rocket launchers to illegally modified assault rifles.**

"So you're an arms dealer, well are you going to squeeze us dry of all our money so that you get the jackpot from this rebellion?" Grodek said in an antagonizing voice

The arms dealer looks at the pendant at his neck and shows it to Grodek. "My ancestors went to Mars, leaving my great-grandfather back on Earth. When it was announce that they have died my family lost all of its wealth and ended up in the slums. The federation has taken something dearly to me." said by the arms dealer in a sad/angry tone

"I apologize for what I've said before. You are indeed one of us, my name is Grodek Ainoa" said by Grodek as he shakes hands with the arms dealer

"The name is Kenji Yamaoka, don't worry I intend to give my full support. You can take what you want while I call in some…" said by Kenji as the doors and windows of the house are broken down and the building is surrounded.

"Oh no, we're surrounded!" said by one of the coworkers

**Four soldiers enter the house, while the ten SWAT troops stay outside with their guns aimed at the rebels.**

"Men, kill them all. Kill all the rebels!" said by the officer as he and the other soldiers aim their guns at the rebels

**At the last moment, one of the soldiers turns his gun and kills his comrades. The police troops outside are shocked by the betrayal. The lone soldier removes his helmet and signals the police troops to enter the house.**

"Don't worry, we're also with the rebels." said by the lone soldiers

"And what about those men? They look shaken by what you did." said by Grodek

"The police forces are deserting the pathetic Earth federation as it conflicts with their code of honor. In a few hours, the entire police force would be defecting to the rebel side." said by the rebel soldier

"Well, that helps us here on the ground, but what about the federation's mobile suits? The fleet stationed outside the colony would easily stomp out the rebels." said by Grodek

"Don't worry we've got backup." the rebel said

**The scene shifts just outside of the governor's building as a major battle ensues outside the building. Defending the governor is a handful of Genoace mobile suits and a battalion of soldiers. Opposing the defenders is the incoming horde of rebels along with several dozen Desperado construction mobile suits, which had been outfitted with rocket launchers. Inside, the governor talks to the admiral of the space fleet, through the desk screen.**

"Admiral, I need you're mobile suits to enter the colony. The situation here is dire!" said by the colonial governor

**Just as he says those words a Desperado suddenly grabs one of the Genoaces , pushes into another Genoace, and explodes, which not only reduces the number of defending mobile suits to two but also leaves a wide gap on the right flank.**

(BOOM!) "Admiral! Why aren't you helping me!" said by a frantic governor

"I can't provide any support! The situation outside is dire!" said by a scared admiral

**The scene shifts towards outside the colony as a huge space battle is taking place. The 21****st**** federation fleet is divided as the majority of the fleet, composed of lower rank soldiers, has also rebelled and is winning the fight against the loyalist.**

"All ships focus fire on the same target!" said by the rebel Captain

**The ten rebel cruisers destroyed immediately destroyed one of the five loyalist cruisers. Just then unknown mobile suits are entering the battle and the admiral orders his fleet to change formation.**

"Admiral! Incoming mobile suits!" said by operator

"Finally, reinforcements have arrived!" said by Admiral

"No, it appears that they are… Shaldoll mobile suits! Civilian models sir!"

**The reinforcement for the rebels arrived, Seven Shaldoll mobile suits attack from the rear and with a withering barrage of beam fire destroyed a dozen Genoaces and head for the flagship.**

"All federation forces retreat! I repeat… Argh!" the last words said by the admiral as one of the Shaldolls stops right in front of his cruiser and fires a single shot, blowing up the cruiser

(The screen goes blank) "Admiral! Report Admiral! Damn!" said by the governor

**The scene shifts outside of the building as the fighting becomes more bloody as both rebels and loyalists are resorting to close quarters combat. Fists, kicks, and melee weapons are being used against the loyalist, as they succumb to the people's might. Suddenly, several jeeps charge into the confusion and head straight for the city hall.**

"All right men, we're heading towards city hall. We will make the governor pay!" said by Grodek as he and the men in the jeeps charge into the loyalist line guns blazing.

**The loyalist fire at the jeeps, but all seven managed to crash into the loyalists, which breaks their defenses, crush the soldiers, and allowed the horde of rebels to pour into the governor's mansion/city hall.**

(Governor contacts the President through the desk screen) "Mr. President, where is the reinforcement you've sent?" the governor said in a desperate tone

**Grodek and his comrades charge up top to the second floor. The remaining loyalist have either surrender or retreated into the mansion. The group takes cover as the loyalist fire on them. Grodek throws a grenade, which kills most of the loyalist, and proceeds to charge into the governor's room.**

"I have renege the order governor." said by the mysterious president

"But why? Surely you don't intend to leave me to the rebels!"

"As a matter of fact, yes." said by president in a cold tone

**Gunfire can be heard just outside the room.**

"NO! You cannot leave me to die! If it wasn't for me you couldn't be president, Shinji Goda!"

(For an instant the president grins, but then changes back to his smile) "Sorry, but you're worth more to the federation dead than alive. You're financial resources would help pay for the reconstruction of the Earth Federation. I thank you for you sacrifice. Now goodbye." said by President Goda as the screen goes blank

"NOOO!' said by the governor

**Suddenly, the rebels kick down the door and entered the room.**

"Governor Charles Marquis, we are overthrowing the federation. Starting with you." said by Grodek Ainoa as he fires his rifle, killing the governor.

**Throughout the colony, the people cheer as the federation has been ousted from power. The remnant of the 21****st**** loyalist fleet have retreated and the colony of Astor would be the headquarters of the Rebel Alliance.**

**Fast forward seven years later. In the colony of Nora, Captain Grodek Ainoa is sitting down on the sofa with his family and watching TV. Suddenly, he receives a call and leaves the dinning room.**

"How are you doing, my old friend?" said by General Bruzar over the phone

"Very well, but I believe that the federation is close to discovering our operations." said by Grodek

"I know, lets hope that our secret weapon is finished before we have to leave." said by General Bruzar

**Well there you have it, what happened to Grodek, at least in my fan fiction, in the seven years. Stay tuned for chapter 2**


	3. Chapter 2 Rise Gundam!

"Flit, wake up." said Emily.

**Flit grunts, wakes up and opens the door.**

"Good morning Emily." said Flit

"Hey Emily is Flit awake?" said by Dique

**Emily, granddaughter of Vargas, chief mechanic who creates the Gundam along with Flit, is the childhood friend of Flit Asuno.**

**Flit, Emily, Dique, and Haro walked together towards school. The colony of Nora, while official under federation control is covertly supporting the rebellion, by supplying intel, men, and arms. Using the device his mother had given to him Flit hopes to use the Gundam to defeat the tyrannical Earth Federation and bring peace back for humanity. But for now, Flit can enjoy his life with his friends. However, fate will intervene and Flit back into the spotlight.**

(The trio are eating lunch during school break) "So Flit, are you done with your special project?" said by Dique as he ate a sandwich

**Nighttime, inside the federation base Flit and his friends are relaxing, until…**

"General, it's the 9th Federation fleet!" said by the rebel officer.

"It seems the Federation dogs have figured out where our loyalties lie. Everyone, prepare for the emergency evacuation plan!" said by General Bruzar.

**Emergency sirens are turned on and civilians rushed towards the central core. The only troops under Bruzar's command are Five Genoaces mark twos. The federation dogs fire their beam rifles at the gates, ripping them open with such ferocity. Once inside, the federation's mobile suits start the extermination of the colony.**

**The Rebels managed to fire the first shot, which destroy the lead mobile suit. However, the loyalist fire back, ripping one arm out of the Genoace II. More and more of the enemy pour into the colony. Despite taking on twice the number of enemy mobile suits, the rebels managed to take out four of the enemy's mobile suits. Facing overwhelming firepower, the rebels retreat into the inner city, but one of the rebel's Genoaces is shot down in the retreat.**

"Shit, general we can't hold out much longer." said by Largan Drace, squad leader.

"Damn, Vargas is the Gundam ready?" said by Bruzar

"Yes general, but we don't have anybody… Flit!" said by Vargas as Flit enters the Gundam.

"Flit!" said by Emily.

**Flit turns on the Gundam, and pilots it out of Bruzar's base.**

**Three of the federation's mobile suits are targeting the civilians and destroying the colony.**

"Die you pathetic traitors!" said by one of the loyalists with a sadistic tone.

**Suddenly, gunfire destroys one of the Genoaces.**

"What's going on!" "Sir, enemy mobile suit!" "What! The rebels have more!"

**With lightning speed the Gundam eliminates both remaining Genoaces by stabbing both with knives, which blows them up.**

**The rebel squad has taken four more kills, but only Largan and his subordinate are left.**

"Damn the Earth federation!" **said by Largan**

**A barrage of beam fire kills his subordinate and destroys both of his Genoace's arms.**

"ARGH!"

**Largan's mobile suit lays down on the ground helplessly. Just as death seems imminent, help arrives.**

**Fire from the Gundam's head cannons and Genoace beam rifle takes out three enemies on the ground and two in the air. The three remaining mobile suits fire at the Gundam, only to see the beams deal no damage. The Gundam flies into the air and destroys one mobile suit with his beam saber. Just then, the colony's wall is blown open allowing one of the federation's ships to enter the colony and fire at the Gundam.**

"Destroy that mobile suit!" **said by the captain.**

**The two remaining mobile suits keep firing as the Gundam switches to its DOS rifle. With precise aim, the Gundam fires one shot from its beam rifle decimating both mobile suits and the cruise as well!**

"Largan, its me Flit get out of here!" **said by Flit.**

**Largan leaves his mobile suit and heads for the ship Diva. Just as Flit is about to leave he notices a girl still stranded in the colony. He lands his mobile suit next to her.**

"Come inside!" said by Flit.

**The girl goes inside the cockpit, and hugs Flit as they fly towards the Diva.**

"Ehem, its okay to stop holding me now." said by Flit as he blushes.

"But I don't want to let go." said by the mysterious girl

"Anyway my name is Flit."

"Mine is Yurin."

**Meanwhile, the three remaining federation ships are horrified by the Gundam's destructive abilities.**

"What the hell, the rebels have done it! They have recreated the ancient weapon, the Gundam! All forces retreat!" said by the Admiral.

**With the retreat of the loyalists, the people of Nora managed to escape. Aboard the ship Diva, General Bruzar talks to the crew during their trip to the neutral colony of Fardain.**

"I have hired a private fleet to bring the colonists into friendly territory. Captain Grodek Ainoa, I give you full command of the Diva as I will stay at Fardain to reorganize the rebel fleet. Grodek, promise to me that you will ensure the safety of the crew." said by General Bruzar

"I promise on my honor General." Grodek says

**The Federation is shaken to its core with the revelation of the Gundam. Meanwhile, President of the Earth Federation convenes with his Inner Circle, compose of the top generals and admirals, all behind the failed Mars Project. They are discussing plans against the UE, the rebels, and a strategy to eliminate the Gundam.**

"The rebels' new mobile suit far outperforms anything the UE has let alone our own forces!" said one general

"I agree, we should send two more fleets to destroy that monstrosity!" said by an admiral

"Gentlemen, may I ask why are considering to destroy such a wonderful machine?" said by Shinji Goda, de facto leader of the Earth Federation

"Maybe this could be the greatest opportunity for us." said by the supreme commander and second in command to Goda.

"And how would we benefit from the rebels having such a powerful weapon!" said by another general

"Simple, we either steal the Gundam's schematics or salvage the remains once we destroyed it. However, to ensure the destruction of the Gundam we need to deploy three of our fleets along with Alpha squadron" said by the second in command

"I agree, make sure the Gundam doesn't survive for long" said by Shinji with an evil smile

**The Earth Federation now knows of the Gundam and is doing everything to ensure its destruction. Along with the downfall of Nora what is going to happen to the Diva and its crew, stay tune for the chapter 3 Colony in Ruin**


	4. Chapter 3 Colony in Ruin

**The Diva reaches the colony of Fardain, where they will drop of the refugees. The Diva is on lunch break when a mysterious person arrives at the cafeteria.**

"I hope the refugees would be ok." said by Flit in a worried tone

"Don't worry Flit, General Bruzar is making sure that the refugees make it to a safe place." said by Emily in a reassuring tone

"AHHH! Its good to be awake after such a long time in cryo-sleep!" said by Wolf Enneacle

**The white haired man sits down with the rest of the group. Suddenly, Gerra Zoi and a small child appear at the cafeteria.**

"Mr. Zoi!" said by enthusiastic Flit as he runs towards Gerra.

"Ah good to see you Flit. I am here to along with this child here to assist in the Diva's endeavor. Say hello to Flit Desil." Gerra said

"Nice to meet you Flit, I am Desil Galette. Nice to meet you oni-chan!" said by Desil as he hugs Flit.

**After dropping off Desil, Gerra leaves the Diva. Desil sits with the group and eats at the same table, with both Wolf and Desil giving each other menacing looks. Emily asks the man about his identity.**

"Um, excuse me but who are you sir?" said by Emily in a polite tone.

"Don't you know who he is? He is the great Wolf Enneacle! Champion racer of the Grand Prix and a top federation pilot!" said by a joyous Dique

"Humph, considering how old you are you should be a major by now!" said by a grumpy Desil

"Desil! You shouldn't…" said by Flit

"Its okay Flit, there's no way you can teach respect to a spoil brat." said by Wolf

"Why you…!" said by Desil

"What about you Desil, you haven't introduce yourself." said by Flit in an attempt to stop the quarrel.

Desil gives off a grin. "I am Desil Galette, Ace pilot of the UE."

"WHAT!" said by the entire group in unison

"Hey wait a minute, how could a snotty brat like you could be a mobile suit pilot, let alone an ace!" said by Wolf

"I have volunteered to become a pilot! No one dares say no to me!" Desil said in an arrogant tone

"Huh, as if you weren't weird enough with you fuzzy hair"

"WHAT DID YOU SAY?"

**Wolf and Desil continued to quarrel, which lasted for an hour. Flit showed his Gundam to them to stop the quarrel.**

"Wow, so you've finish building it!" A dazzled Wolf said, marveled at the beauty of the Gundam.

"Wait a minute, how did you know…?" said by Dique.

"I knew that old General Bruzar was hiding something. Therefore, I sneaked around, and found this bad boy under construction! I can't believe that you kid created this thing!" Wolf said in a happy tone.

"I created the Gundam, to make the federation pay!" said by Flit in an angry tone.

Wolf is saddened by this fact. "So, you guys really are rebelling against the federation. From what I can see, I can conclude that the colony is no more."

"Wait a minute, are you considering going back to the Earth Federation?" said by Dique in a surprised tone

"Nope, not a chance in hell." Wolf closes his eyes and shows signs of anger. "When someone terrorizes innocent people I cannot stand by and follow orders of somebody who is cruel enough to do these things!" said by Wolf as he clenches his fists

**The gang is saddened by his words.**

"But do not worry, for the great Wolf Enneacle is here to fight at your side!"

**Everybody besides Desil becomes happy at Wolf.**

"Fortunately, I have sent copies of the schematics to someone who can create my own Gundam!"

**The group is surprised by the revelation.**

"Hopefully, my old man is done making my own version of this mobile suit." said by Wolf as he enters a shuttle.

"Wait, where are you going?" asked by Flit

"I'm going to check out my new mobile suit. Don't worry, I won't take long."

**And with that, Wolf enters the shuttle and goes to receive his own special mobile suit. Surprise at the turn of events, the gang goes towards the meeting place of the leaders of the colonial militia on Fardain. While riding inside the car, Flit asked Captain Grodek about the colony.**

"Several factions fought during the wars on Earth. Two off them, the Euba and the Zalam syndicates fought each other to the bitter end. That end came with the peace treaty, which allows humankind to colonize outer space. However, fighting reemerge between the two forces, with the colony of Fardain being the center point of the conflict."

"That's sad, that people would continue to fight such wasteful wars." Flit said in a sad tone

"However, with the invasion of the UE, the Euba and Zalam factions decided to another truce." said by Grodek

**Looking out of the limousine, Flit sees purple(Euba) and orange(Zalam) mobile suits conducting target practice with their machine guns, which are the only weapons that would not destroy the colony. The group arrives at the residence of the Zalam's leader, negotiating a peace treaty with Gerra Zoi and the Euba leader.**

"Ah, Flit and Captain Grodek, welcome to the residence of Don Boyage." said by Gerra

**Greeting the group is Gerra and the two syndicate leaders surrounding a table with holograms of several battle plans.**

"Its great to meet you Flit; I am Don Boyage, leader of Zalam!"

"And I am Ract Elfamel, leader of Euba"

**Both leaders shake hands with Flit. Grodek, Gerra, and the syndicate leaders plan out a strategy to strike back at the Federation. After the planning is completed, Don Boyage asked Flit for a duel.**

"I always wanted to fight the legendary Gundam in a one on one duel. Would you accept the challenge?"

"Yes!" said by Flit

**Don Boyage explains the rules of the duel. Only melee weapons would be allowed in the duel with the exception of the beam saber. The duel happens outside of Boyage's residence, with both participants ready to strike. Suddenly, Ract appears with his own mobile suit, to challenge the Gundam as well!**

"Ract, what are you doing! This is my duel with the Gundam!" said by Don Boyage in a surprised tone

Ract's mobile suit draws his sword. "I also demand a challenge with the Gundam, two against one."

"Its fine, in fact my Gundam is too powerful for one mobile suit to take on."

"Fine, but you better stay out of my way!"

**Don Boyage strikes first with his mace, which he aims at the Gundam's face. The Gundam grabs the handle of the mace, stopping it within inches of the Gundam's face.**

"Ha, got you!" said by Don Boyage

**The machine gun within the mace fires at the Gundam at point blank range, blinding it. The Gundam releases on the mace, allowing Don Boyage to swing at the Gundam. The Gundam evades the swing only to receive a drop kick from Ract.**

"Argh!" said by Flit

"Don't give up Flit!" Emily said

"Yeah, you can do this!" said by Dique.

**Don Boyage charges at the Gundam, which is down to one knee. Just as the Don is about to deliver the finishing blow, Flit grabs one of Boyage's robot arms.**

"What!" said by Don Boyage

**The Gundam throws Boyage's mobile suit onto Ract. The Gundam then draws out its knives, jumps it the air, and stabs both mobile suits in the ground, which immobilizes them.**

"I did it!" said by a victorious Flit.

"Hurray!" said by Emily and Dique

"You did it brother!" said by Desil

**Deep within the overlooking mountain, Alpha Squadron is assessing the threat. The best pilots, and piloting the Genoace Mark III, these elite soldiers of the Federation have sworn to destroy the Gundam.**

"There is the target, Captain" said by Genoace sniper.

"Sir, Alpha team is in position" said by the captain.

"Roger, await for orders." said by the police officer.

**Even though Fardain is still under federation control, no military force is stationed due to the conflicts between Zalam and Euba. However, once word of the Diva, the Gundam, and the refugees have docked at Fardain reach the High Command, it ordered two strike forces to steal the schematics and eliminate the rebels.**

"Initiate attack." said by the black ops leader.

**Suddenly, beam fire strikes down one of the Zalam mobile suits. At the same time, Grodek and Largan are strolling out of the Diva when they spot the black ops team.**

"What the?" said by Largan as the black ops opens fire.

"Get down!" said by Grodek.

**The two hide behind a wall, protecting them from the hail of bullets. At the same time, Alpha squadron emerges out of the mountainside and charges at the Gundam. The Euba and Zalam forces return fire, but their machine guns don't have the range and damage to destroy the Elite eight!**

"Flit! You need to come back to the Diva! We have a new Gundam add on that would take out those Genoaces without harming the colony!" said by Vargas

**The Elite eight focuses their beam fire at the Gundam.**

"ARGH!" said by Flit as the Gundam falls back

**Suddenly one of the elite eight falls down on top of the Gundam and aims its beam rifle straight at the Gundam's chest.**

"No, I cannot lose!" said by Flit

**Beam fire takes out the Genoace's right arm and then its chest, causing it to explode.**

"Huh?"

"Flit, are you alright" said by Wolf

**Flit sees a white mobile suit approaching and lands in front of him.**

"Flit, get out of here! I'll take care of this."

"Roger." said by Flit as he leaves the battlefield and heads towards the Diva.

"Where did you get that nice mobile suit?" said by Vargas

"My old man created it for me using the Gundam's specs" Wolf said

"Wolf! You can't use the beam rifle; the Gundam's beam rifle is three times more powerful than anything you've used before. If anyone of those shots hit the colony…"

"I know, guess I'll have to resort to close combat." said by Wolf to Vargas.

(Wolf's mobile suit points his gun at Alpha squad) "Listen up you federation dogs; you will face up against the great Wolf Enneacle!"

**While Wolf clashes with Alpha squad, the crewmembers of the Diva are holding off the black ops team.**

"Flit, hurry up! We can't hold out much longer!" said by Vargas

"I'm going as fast as I can!" said by Flit

**Vargas turns off the console, and grabs his shotgun. One of the black ops troops charges at him with his knife. Vargas kills him with his shotgun. He then goes over to Grodek and Largan.**

"At this rate the black ops team would eliminate us. Largan, Millias get over to the Diva. We'll cover you." said by Grodek

**The crew lays down suppressive fire while Grodek throws a grenade, killing several of the black ops.**

**Terror strikes through out the colony! How will our heroes cope will such ferocity? Find out in chapter 4 Mobilization**


	5. Chapter 4 Mobilization

**Inside the Diva's command post, Millias operates the launch port while Largan boards his Genoace and prepares to launch off. However, another group of black ops soldiers has infiltrated the ship.**

"Largan, you're ready to launch off."

**Switching back to the black ops, the spies have managed to enter the Engineering Bay and gain accessed to the Gundam's schematics.**

**Meanwhile at the Don's residence, Wolf takes on the seven members of Alpha squadron.**

"Time to play cat and mouse! Catch me if you can!" Wolf said as his G-Exes throws its shield at one of the Genoaces.

"Argh, damn him! He's good as dead!" said by the Genoace pilot.

"Wait a minute! Squad split up, you four track down that mobile suit. The rest of you follow me. We can't allow the Euba and Zalam leaders to live!' said by the Captain as Alpha squadron mobilizes into two groups.

**Meanwhile, Gerra brings Ract, Emily, Desil, Dique and Don Boyage to the basement of his mansion.**

"Ract please tend to Boyage and the children," said by Gerra

"No, I must come with you!" said by Ract

"You are badly injured. You must stay here and take care of your wounds." He looks towards the group of Zalam troops. "Stay here." said by Gerra.

**Gerra heads towards a secret compartment and boards his mobile suit.**

**In the city, four of the elite eight is hunting down Wolf. As they pass an intersection, the readings from the radar grow more intense.**

"Where are you scumbag!" said by a member of Alpha squadron

**Suddenly, the other three members of Alpha had been ambushed. A group of Euba, Zalam and civilian mobile suits grab the three federation suits from behind.**

"Got you federation scumbag!" said by Iwark Bria in his Desperado civilian mobile suit as he, the Euba, and Zalam trio grab the three Genoaces from behind.

**Meanwhile, the other group of Alpha proceeds to destroy Don Boyage's residence. Beam fire rips the defending Euba and Zalam troops.**

"Captain, we need help!" said by his subordinate as they engage Wolf.

**Suddenly, bullets and beam fire destroys one of the Genoaces. Only the captain and his wingman are left.**

"Captain, it's the UE!" said by his wingman

As he looks towards the UE mobile suit, his face turned pale. "It is a new mobile suit!"

**A single UE mobile suits flies towards the two Genoaces. The Baqto is the heavy mobile suit of the UE and piloting it is Gerra Zoi.**

"Time to show them my people's wrath." said by Gerra in a cold demeaning tone

**Going back to the gunfight outside the Diva, the black ops have surrounded Grodek and the crew.**

"Shit, we're surrounded!" said by Vargas

"It's no use, let's put down our weapons." said by Grodek as he puts down his pistol. The rest of the crew also drops their guns.

**With the surrender of the Diva's crew, the black ops and secret police surround Grodek and the crew while their leader walks towards them.**

"Captain Grodek Ainoa, for the crime of treason you and your crew are sentenced to death!" said by the leader as he and his soldiers aim their guns at the crew

"Damn it, this isn't the way it's supposed to end!" said by Vargas in a tone of disbelief

**Suddenly, the Genoace appears out of the Diva, much to the soldiers' dismay. With one, hand the Genoace sweeps away some of the soldiers as it they were bugs. The soldiers return fire but to no avail.**

"Sir, we can't stay here any longer." said by the black ops trooper

"All units retreat!" said by the black ops leader

**The black ops team retreats and the crew erupts with cheers. Suddenly, Vargas notices a few more black ops escaping from the Diva.**

"Oh no, somebody stop them!" said by Vargas

**Unfortunately, the second team manages to escape without harm. A few minutes later, the Gundam appears and replaces its Normal configuration into the new battle specs the AGE system developed.**

**Meanwhile, Gerra is fighting against the Alpha team leader and his subordinate.**

"Damn it, Captain the beam rifle is useless against the UE mobile suit!" said by the subordinate

**Lead into a trap, the other four Alpha members is caught in the fight of their lives.**

"Take this!" said by Wolf as his G-Exes charges into the uncaught Genoace.

**The two engaged in a sword duel, as both contestants swing their beam sabers while circling each other. The other three Genoaces struggle to free themselves but to no avail.**

"Ha ha, is that all you got?" said by the pilot

"Too easy, time to show you the wolf's bite!" said by Wolf as his G-Exes jumps towards the Genoace

(The Genoace blocks with his saber and shield) "Prepare to feel the might of my Wolf sabers!" Wolf said as his Gundam draws out two powerful beam sabers.

**The G-Exes does a downward slash, which cuts the Genoace in a cross position, leaving the Genoace in a huge explosion.**

"Not another one! Let's get out of here!" said by one of the Genoace pilots as he and the others break the clutches and escape.

**The Alpha captain notices the big explosion and orders what remains of his squad to retreat. Suddenly, in front of them the Gundam is charges at them at full speed.**

"The Gundam, it change forms!" said by the captain

**The remaining five members of Alpha open fire on the Gundam, but the Gundam takes the hits and punches one of the Genoaces, which causes it to explode. The rest of the Genoaces drop their shields and grab their beam sabers.**

"So this is the power of the Titus." said by Flit

"Charge! Turn the Gundam into scraps!" said by the Captain as the Genoaces charge into the Gundam guns blazing!

**The Gundam Titus emits particles from its shoulders and charges into Alpha squadron, either dodging or blocking the beam fire. The wave of particles around the Gundam rips through the Genoaces of Alpha squadron.**

"This can't be!" said by the captain as Alpha squadron is blown to bits

"Yes, we've won!" said by Flit

**The rebel forces celebrate their victory with cheers and a feast.**

**Meanwhile, the admiral of the 6****th**** federation fleet is talking to the black ops leader over the screen.**

"I see, so you've managed to steal the data on the Gundam?" asked the admiral

"Yes sir, but we've lost Alpha squadron in return." answered the black ops leader

"It doesn't matter, our leader would be pleased with the results." said by the admiral as the screen goes blank

**The entire 7****th**** fleet heads, which is composed of 3 cruisers and 21 Genoaces III, is heading towards the colony of Fardain.**

"Soon preparations for our on Gundams would be complete and the Martians will face their own destruction! (Evil laughing)"

**The Earth federation has been repulsed and the colony has been saved. What new dangers will the Diva's crew faced? Find out in chapter 5 Wrath of the Federation**


	6. Alternate Nightmare pt1

**A.G. 140 the Battle of Big Ring, the Vegan forces are staging an assault on the station Big Ring, which is part of a defensive network against any direct assaults on Earth.**

**Within Commander Zeheart's personal ship, a pilot bearing federation colors walks towards the deployment bay. As the traitor walks, he contemplates the reasons he made the choice to switch sides.**

**Flashback:**

"You have been deceived by your father." said by Zeheart as he gives Asemu a chip

"What's inside?" Asemu asked

"The truth."

**Back to the present, a tap on the shoulder brings Asemu back to reality.**

"What's up Asemu! Ready to have some fun!" Desil asked in a friendly tone

"Yeah, let's show the Earth Federation their time is over!" Asemu said as the duo raced towards their mobile suits

**The scene shifts towards a room inside the Big Ring.**

"Damn it!" said by Fleet Commander Flit Asuno as he punches the wall

"How could this happen? The Diva has a big hole in its hull and Asemu has taken all of our tech!" asked by a downed Wolf

**Flashback, two weeks before the Diva reaches the Big Ring Asemu detonates a bomb, which gives him enough time to grab the Gundams and their equipment.**

"Commander, may I come in?" asked by Obright

"Yes you may" Flit said

**Obright comes inside. A few minutes later…**

"WHAT! The Madorna Workshop has gone missing?" said by Wolf

"Yes, the Vegan has taken over the space factory. This is the footage transmitted by the workshop." Obright said as he gives the video device to Flit

**The video shows the Madorna sending a request for help. The video ends with Asemu's Gundam showing onscreen.**

**Suddenly, the alarms go off.**

(Broadcast) "Alert! The Vegans are attacking! I repeat the Vegans are attacking"

**The three men rushed towards their post.**

"I thought the attack won't commence 'till next week!?" Wolf said

"Then my worst fears have come. The Vegan have managed to upgrade their technology using the Gundams!" said by Flit

**The scene shifts towards Zeheart as he mobilizes his forces to destroy the Big Ring and initiate the invasion of Earth. Thanks to Asemu, the forces of Vegan have received improvements to their machines:**

The Baqto is replaced by the Baqto M. The new model is lighter, faster and has its armor coated in paint that protects the mobile suit against the Federation's DODS beams

The Zedas R has a electromagnetic field that protects it against beam fire

The range of the Dorado's tail rifle has increased

(Zeheart) "Soldiers of Vegan! Today, we start the final push towards reclaiming our Eden!" He said as the six Vegan ships deploy their mobile suits

**Back to Asemu, whose inside his Gundam and thinking over the fact that he is not an X-Rounder.**

"You're still thinking about it Asemu?" asked by Desil over the radio

"Yes." Asemu said

**The Gundam Age-2 is being prepped for deployment.**

"Wear your helmet Asemu." Desil said

**Asemu wears his helmet and suddenly a rush of feelings showers his mind.**

(Asemu) "Ah… what is this feeling?"

(Desil) "We call the helmet the Muzel. Not only does it control the mobile suit it also amplifies your X-Rounder powers."

(Asemu) "YES! I can feel it!" he said in a crazy tone as the Gundam is ready for deployment

"Asemu Asuno, Gundam Age-2 let's go!"

**The Gundam Age-2 deploys and heads straight at the enemy. Meanwhile, the Gundam Age-1 Shredder is ready for deployment. The Shredder pack gives the Gundam Age-1 a 25% lighter frame, a sigil blade, a DODS rifle, and the ability to transform into strider mode.**

"Daz Roden, Gundam Age-1 Shredder ready!" he said as his Gundam leaves the ship

**First blood is drawn when a Genoace II is blown by a beam laser from extreme range.**

(Genoace II pilot) "We're under attack… ARGH!" the mobile suit is shot down

(Adele pilot) "IT'S THE GUNDAM!" he said in a horrified tone

**The Gundam fires two more shots and then changes into standard mode. Asemu switches to dual sabers and decapitates several federation mobile suits in full speed!**

"NO!" a federation pilot says over the radio

(Flit) "This isn't good!"

(Algerus) "Indeed, Asemu is destroying our forces in the northern front. However, we have a bigger danger at the center."

**The X-Rounder corps tears the Federation mobile suits asunder. In just a few seconds, the eight Zedas M have decimated three dozen squads!**

(Algerus) "Their special force is decimating the central region."

(Flit) "Tell Diva, Alpha and Talon squads to repel the Vegan special force."

**Meanwhile, the Diva squad under Wolf is facing fierce resistance from the enemy.**

(Wolf) "Commander! We're pin down and can't engage the targets!"

(Alpha Captain) "This is Alpha! Unknown enemy has taken out half of my squad!" he said as the Gundam Age-1 clash blades with the captain

(Algerus) "Looks like they upgraded the Age-1."

(Flit) "Tell Talon squad to fall back!"

**Talon squad is reduced to its captain and is retreating.**

(Wolf) "Damn it! Time to charge!"

**Wolf in his G-Bouncer charges towards the Magicians 8. However, a single beam stops him in his tracks.**

(Wolf) "What the… no it can't be!" he said as he looks at the G-Exes

**The G-Exes, which has the colors of Vegan, transforms into strider mode and charges straight at Wolf!**

(Wolf) "This is Wolf, requesting help!" he said as he fires several shots at the G-Exes which the enemy dodges "Requesting reinforcements! My team is surrounded!"

(Algerus) "Commander, the situation is getting dire. Should we retreat?"

(Flit) "No! We cannot retreat! The Big Ring is the only barrier that prevents the Vegan from invading Earth!" he said with desperation and anger in his tone "Algerus, take over and contact other bases for reinforcements!" he says as he leaves the room

(Flit's mind) "Asemu, how could you!"

**From the Vegan's point of view, it seems the Federation is losing the battle.**

(Medel Zant) "Lord Zeheart, the Earthers are faltering. Soon Earth would be ours!"

(Zeheart) "It seems so, but we must not let our guard down. Not at a time like this."

(Vegan operator) "Commander! An enemy mobile suit is heading towards the Age-2 at high speed!"

(Medel Zant) "The enemy commander wouldn't…"

"Oh yes! Now the man himself enters the stage!" Desil in his crazy tone over the radio

**Asemu has rack up over thirty kills. Another Adele approaches his Gundam with beam saber. Asemu simply cuts the enemy in half and then fire his DODS rifle at another causing it to explode.**

(Asemu) "HA ha ha ha HA! IS THERE ANYONE WHO CAN COMPETE WITH ME!" Asemu speaks in a tone similar to that of Desil

**Suddenly, an Adele marked with special colors approaches him at speeds beyond a normal one makes. A rush of energy surges through his mind.**

(Asemu) "Ah its you father!" he said as his Gundam dual wields beam sabers

(Flit) "How could you turn your back on your people, your own family!" he said as both mobile suits clash

**The Diva squad is pinned between a Zedas R, a Baqto M, an upgraded G-Exes and two Dorados. With the federation in tatters and the Big Ring with reach Daz Roden and his Age-1 attacks the station head on!**

(Daz) "The Big Ring must be destroyed!" he said as he fires several beam shots at the station

**Explosions erupt throughout the station.**

(Algerus) "Activate the defense system!"

**The Big Ring's stationary turrets fire back but The Age-1 evades the enemy fire effortlessly. Meanwhile, ¾ of the federation's mobile suit force has already been wiped out! A few of the Vegan's mobile suits are attacking the station**

"DIE!" Asemu said as he chops of the left arm of Flit's Adele

"Asemu snap out of it!" Flit said as he fires two shots at Asemu

"Snap out of it! I've finally learn the truth!" Asemu said as he kicks the Adele "The truth of your false love! For me and mother!" Asemu said sending chills to Flit's spine

**Beam fire hits the Age-2 and several Genoaces II and Adeles rush to Flit's rescue.**

"Commander!" said by the Genoace pilot carrying the Spallow pack

"How dare you interfere!" Asemu said as he charges straight into the mobile suits rifle firing

"Asemu stop!" Flit said trying to catch up to him

**Flit could not catch up in time as Asemu guns down two mobile suits and cuts up seven more! Flit's Age-1 transforms into the Spallow and clashes again with Asemu.**

"Everyone! Focus fire at me!" said by Flit

**The Twelve remaining federation mobile suits fired at Flit's position. In a split-second Flit evades the beams just in time for the Age-2 to receive the hits.**

"ARGH!" Asemu said as his Age-2 loses its left arm and both legs

"Asemu! Whatever you think me! I'd always cared for you!" Flit said as he draws his Sigil blade and charges at Asemu

"NO! Stay back!" Asemu fires at Flit. The Adele evades the beams.

"Even so, I could not tolerate what you've done!" said by Flit as he is about to deliver the finishing blow

"NOOOOO!" Asemu said as he fires frantically

**Flit's Adele dodges every shot and maintains its fast speed. He raises his blade within inches from the Age-2, but… his X-Rounder powers alerted him. This causes Flit to stop and dodge the beam.**

"This feeling…" Flit said

**Just then, two unknown Vegan mobile suits are approaching Flit and his squad.**

"LONG TIME NO SEE! MWA HA HA!" said by Desil in his Khronos M

"Asemu!" Zeheart said in his Ghiraga carrying the Age-2 Double Bullet pack

"Flit!" Wolf said as he tries to intervene but is blocked by the G-Exes

**The Diva team is pitted in a dire struggle with the G-Exes and its teammates. Up to this point, neither side gaining any advantage. Max Hartway in his Adele clashes with the two Dorados.**

"I don't want to lose!" Max said as he clashes blades with both Dorados

**Max manages to cut one of the Dorado's arms but the other one kicks his Adele straight into an asteroid, making him dizzy. The handicapped Dorado draws its arm blade and charges at Max for a stab.**

"Hang on Max!" Obright Lorain said as he fires several shots causing the Dorados to regroup

"Are you ok?" Obright asked

"I'm okay!" Max answered

**The Big Ring is taking damage as the defense system is starting to falter. A Zedas R dodges one beam but is hit by the second. However, the mobile suit stays intact and chops off several of the turrets. A Baqto M destroys several turrets with its arm lasers before four beam shots take it out. Despite holding out for so long, the Big Ring is riddle with explosions as the Vegan assault is overwhelming!**

"ARGH!" Algerus grabs his seat "What is the status of our reinforcements?"

"It would take a day for the nearest fleet to reach us!"

"Damn it!" Algerus said as he slammed his fist on the desk "Issue the evacuation! Tell our forces to retreat!"

**Only ten percent of the federation's mobile suits remain. Despite the brutal onslaught, they held their ground. Only with Algerus' command to retreat did they do so. However, their retreat would prove to be difficult.**

"Look their retreating! Watch those pathetic insects run!" said by one of the X-rounder squad

"We should chase them!" said by another X-Rounder

"No, the Big Ring should be our priority!" the captain said

"Why? That heap of junk wouldn't last long? I say we chase the insects!"

**The eight X-Rounders chase after the retreating federation force. Meanwhile, Arisa Gunhale in her Adele fights of the Zedas and the Baqto. She dodges the beam fire from the Baqto and immediate blocks the Zedas' blade with her beam saber.**

"Not giving up now!" Arisa said

**One of the Dorados is carefully aiming its tail-cannon at Arisa.**

"Arisa look out!" Wolf said

**Just as the Dorado is about to fire, it was shot and blown away. That shot came from the Diva.**

"Wolf! Its time to go! The Diva will provide cover fire." said by Millias Alloy

"Obright! Take Max and Arisa back to the Diva!" Wolf said as he clashes blades with the G-Exes

"Roger!" Obright as he, Max and Arisa run towards the Diva.

"Sorry, playtime is over!" Wolf said as he bashed the G-Exes with his shield

**The squad retreats towards the Diva. Suddenly, Max's Adele is shot.**

(Arisa) "MAX!"

(Obright) "What the…?"

(Wolf) "Where did it come from?"

(Max) "ARGH!"

(Daz) "Finally you're done!" he said as the Age-1 Shredder readies its Sigil Blade for the killing blow

**Wolf manages to fire one shot but misses. Daz chops the Adele in half.**

(Max) "I don't want to die!" his last words as he exploded

(Arisa) "MAX! No!"

(Wolf) "NO! Damn you!" He fires frantically at the Age-1

(Millias) "Wolf stop! We need to leave!"

(Obright) "She's right. We can't stay here anymore!"

**Reluctantly, Wolf agrees and the Diva leaves the battlefield.**

(Zeheart) "Asemu take this!" he said as he throws the DB pack

**Asemu ejects the Age-2's damage parts and combines into the Age-2 Double Bullet. Meanwhile, Flit continually dodges the Khronos M and its funnels.**

(Flit's mind) "Have to do something!"

(Desil) "What's the matter? Too slow?" he said as he fires several beams

(Zeheart) "Asemu let us deliver the finishing blow to the Big Ring."

**Asemu and Zeheart charge towards the Big Ring. Once close to the station they unleash all their fury!**

(Algerus) "Focus fire on those two!" all the remaining turrets fire on the duo

**The Age-2 fires several missiles destroying most of the turrets. While the Ghiraga deploys its bits and funnels.**

(Asemu & Zeheart) "We'll show you the full power of the X-Rounders!"

**The Ghiraga fires all of its bits and funnels destroying the integrity of the station's hull. The Age-2 then fires both of its super DODS rifles blowing a huge hole in the center. Finally, Asemu deploys the Age-2's two giant beam swords to chop the station in half! The Big Ring is reaching critical state!**

(Algerus) "I'm sorry Commander." he said as the Big Ring exploded

(Flit) "NO!"

(Desil) "Oh yeah!"

**Realizing all is lost, Flit runs away.**

(Asemu) "Yes! We have won! HA HA HA!"

**What wait's the people of Earth? Stay tune for part two of our Alternate Nightmare**


	7. Alternate Nightmare pt2

**One month later…**

(Medel Zant) "Soldiers of Vegan attack!" he said as he leads the assault force in his Zeydars

**The capital city of Earth has fallen under the Vegan assault. With the massive defeat at Big Ring combined with the dual defections of the Luna, base and Nortram colony the Earth Federation is facing its darkest hour.**

**All over the planet, Vegan forces have landed en mass and have taken over 70% of Earth. Much to the chagrin of the federation the Vegan's mobile suits are able to adapt to the Earth's environment giving the Earthers a serious disadvantage. Commander Flit Asuno regroups what is left of the Earth Federation defenders at Roustroulam, the last base on Earth.**

**Meanwhile…**

(Arisa) "Argh! My arm!" she said as the doctor tends to her wounded arm

**Suddenly, the TV changes to an emergency news report. The Prime Minister is telling his speech in the capitol city.**

"People of Earth, you have been deceived by the federation!" he said much to the surprise of the crowd

(Arisa) "What the hell is this!?"

"The Earth Federation started the war!" he turns on the giant screen behind him showing images of the Martian colonists left to die and federation mobile suits attacking Earth's colonies

"Death to the federation!" said the crowd

**Watching from the command room, Flit's anger began to simmer.**

"This can't be true!" Wolf said

(P.M.) "The ones behind this cover up are none other than the Asuno family!" he said as he shows Flit's picture across the screen

"Turn it off." Flit said

"This isn't good!" Wolf said

"I agree the Prime Minister has turned his back on the federation. Some of our forces have defected to the enemy." Flit said in a cautious tone

"Commander! Vegan forces incoming! And their accompanied by Federation mobile suits!" the operator said

**Vegan and traitor mobile suits have surrounded the bastion. Flit deploys his forces in a V-shaped formation around Roustroulam.**

"Commander, the enemy's numbers are too low to stage an operation like this. We outnumber them two to one!" Wolf said in his G-Bouncer as he fires his beam rifle

"I agree the Vegans must have something on their sleeves."

**Suddenly, all the video screens and TVs throughout the base show an unknown mobile suit leading the invasion. The mobile suit is surrounded not only by the enemy's elite force but also by the new mobile suits that the Vegan has created.**

**The image of an old man appears on the screen. **"I am Fezarl Ezelcant, leader of the Vegan people! The Earth is now under our control! Surrender now and your lives may be spared!" he said in his Gundam Legilis

**Flit responds through a loud speaker. **"I'd rather die than surrender!"

"Very well, warriors of Veigan attack!" Ezelcant said as he leads the assault

**The Magician 8 ravages the skies as the eight mobile suits eliminate any enemy who dare enter the sky!**

**The G-Exes, Age-1 and Zeydras fight on the ground, using their superior weapons and armor to continue the assault.**

"Argh! There are always more of them!" Zeheart rants as Federation reinforcements arrive from space

**The Gundam Legilis, Khronos M and Ghiraga create a gap in the defense, which allows the main force to push through.**

(Wolf) "Shit!" he said as beam fire hits his mobile suit, knocking it off balance

(Arisa) "Looks like this is the end!" she said as her Adele slash an enemy Adele in half

(Obright) "Don't give up" he said as his mech goes back to back with Arisa's

**The G-Bouncer regains its footings just in time to block a Dorado's beam saber. A blade pops out of the shield and cuts the mobile suit in half.**

(Wolf) "Everyone! Missile barrage!" he said as the team barely escapes the barrage of missiles

(Asemu) "HA! Ha! Ha! This is so… fun!" he said as the Age-2 charges towards Wolf's team

**The Age-2 Double Bullet is intercepted by a federation squadron. However, they are obliterated by Asemu's two mega rifles and gigantic blades!**

**Flit watches Asemu. **"HA! HA! HA! Die you little bugs! Nobody could defeat the Gundam. (Followed by more insane laughter)"

**Flit is still shaken by his son's change in personality. The notion that his son hates him so much to switch sides has given him nightmares.**

**Continuing their valiant defense, the Vegan invaders start to take casualties until…**

"What the hell are those!" said by one of the loyalist

**A distant light turns out to be a massive beam. The immense power of the beam destroyed three of the ships without piercing their hulls!**

"Huh?" said Flit

Wolf: "What the?"

"Yes!" said a random traitor pilot

**The source of the beam is another Veigan Gundam. Heavily armored and with an arm-based cannon.**

Ezelcant "Ha! Ha! HA! The Veigan Age-3 Normal has arrived! Now taste the fury of our latest mobile suits!"

"There is more than one!" Wolf said

**The new enemy is being attacked from both ground and air. Suddenly, two other Gundams enter the battlefield. One glides through the swamps while firing all four of its beam cannons in an arc obliterating over thirty mobile suits!**

"Yee haw!" said Desil

**The last one soars through the air firing beams that not only bend but also seek out their targets!**

"We can't hit it! Our weapons are useless!" said a random federation pilot as his squadron is quickly terminated

**The battle is taking a darker turn for the worse. The land is covered by the fires of war. Each and every chapter of this… Alternate Nightmare brings out more death and despair. Two more chapters to go 'till the end of the nightmare that never happened!**


End file.
